redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
--Dannflow Talk! 20:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy pinedance coneslinger! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hi! Hi, I'm Moriel, good to see you, see you around -ends redundantness- --- -Clockworthy Talk! 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm glad you like my story :D! Are you going to write a story? --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 19:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Pinedance Coneslinger! Welcome, Pinedance, and have fun! *(I take it you're a squirrel)*Wink* Suggested fan fics are: Tirborath- Sambrook's story RW Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Parts I and II Otter Delta Tearful Vengeance Vengeance Quest Moriel and Treil Parts I and II Red Tide I and II There are more, but I can't remember them all. Happy reading! User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden ]] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Da other greeting xD If you got other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Part Two :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance I'm also here for help xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm about to add more to my story. I'm glad you like it. (It's not THAT good) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Sombeast agrees with me!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Digital art Yeah, Its pretty awesome. I can't wait to see your art work ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes That would be really AWESOME!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Is anybody else here homeschooled? Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Psst! Hey Pinedance, tell me here what you've noticed. Hopefully no-one will think to look here (but they probably will). Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *whispers* I noticed that Elmstripe is Russano. Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Mmmhmmm You got my meaning, didn't ya! Congrats! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) And the speaker in my newest poem is one of those Elmstripe saw that stood with the ancient warriors! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, PINEDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HNY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO PINE Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) To all of you I was unable to say happy new year to, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 03:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy new year! Have a great 2009! Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Three Cheers for New Year Happy New Year to you as well! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Same to you, happy new year--Tree Climber Talk! 16:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ageistic. I turned 16 yesterday. --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 23:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) not nessicarily Well i'm only a year older than you, i'm 13. --Tree Climber Talk! 00:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) 'Arppy new year mate :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Simple, Lawd already died, and- not telling!!!!!! (most likly a certain otter, good luck trying to figure out which one, and maybe one or two more besides . . . . .) BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Aye aye mate. I'm Home schooled also. Oh, Just a question. When are you going to upload more art work? I really like what you have up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) wow! your drawing's great! i love it! i wish i can draw like that! --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update MTWRTNIII Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) update Matrin the Warrior II Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, update on Elmstripe's Story!*dances around room* I've half released the secret! Yippee! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ok, I will thanks! --Tree Climber Talk! 03:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) cool, new cousin! --Tree Climber Talk! 04:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I will be putting esmaerdalla (not spelled right) in my story soon!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course! That would be great! : )--Tree Climber Talk! 14:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind I have never really thought of his fur color, so you can make it either grey, red, black, or white. His eye color is blue, also I imagine him being quite agile and quick. His weapon is a hard wood staff and he wears a robe, with a long, dark, flowing cloak. If you need in more details about him, just let me know. --Tree Climber Talk! 22:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind lives at Redwall when it is created, but I never decided if he stayed there the rest of his life, you can decide that.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. What age to you imagine him being in your story? Well, he would probably be middle aged, to old, not married, and his personalty is the strong and silent tipe, but also loves spending time with the dibbuns.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I don't oicture him married, but you could say that he was married and had kids, but his wife died a few years ago, and the lids are all grown up, but really you can do whatever you think would fit in your story best!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I use Sonlight curriculem. I AM BACK FROM COMPUTER RESTRICTION, YYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Request Away Sure! What would you like? --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 00:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Seems like you and I are the only one online right now....Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Your story Loved it! The description of locations and such really gave a good visual! From begining to end there's a noticable differance in your writing style and skill. As it got closer to the end the story was much more refined and used more powerful and descriptive verbs. If the begining was just altered in the technical feild, not the story line, then it woul have a convincing feeling to it. Even so though I enjoyed it a good degree. For example your description of the wildcat set the mood perfectly, SPINE CHILLING! And also I really enjoyed the fact that you tied some well known characters from the book series into the book in a believable way. Such as: Gonf & Columbine, Gingivere, ect. ect. Good job!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Poem&Story Thanks. xD I love writing so it works out well. You live in Utah too! Wow! What part? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) BTW you draw better than I do!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) KEEP IN MIND THESE ARE ONLY SUGGESTIONS! Well for example don't use the word gaze every time you want to describe the fact that someone is looking at or upon something or some one, however that does not by anymeans mean that gaze is a bad descriptive word, because it's really a good one but just don't abuse. Maybe look up synonyms for the word that you want to use if you feel that that word is a cliche` or repetative in your story in a thesaurus either online or in a book. Also, the location of a comma in a sentence is important because it sets the speed of the sentence and tells the reader where the sentence my pause, falter, or slow down. "Her walnut fur and light brown paws contrasted nicely." is a quote from your story. Instead of just nicely all alone, try "contrasted against the snow nicely" or something of that sort. "Those squirrels had learned their lesson, a long and painful one. She turned and addressed the crowd of vermin behind her. 'Well, those fools learned their lesson. Onward, to our next victims.' The vermin cheered and hurried off with bloodlust in their eyes." this is another quote from your story. The 'learned their lesson' part is repetative so maybe try rephrasing it either when she actually says it or when it's the writer saying it to the reader, your choice. Also, hurried off is really sort of dull in comparison to sprinted off or dashed off and also it would probably be better if you VERY breaifly said where they're dashing off to, like They sprinted off into the woods or through the trees or across the valley or whatever, depending upon the geography of where they are; remember to keep that part breif or the pacing of the sentence might get set off kilter. "She wept for her parents, brothers, grandparents, and friends who had been killed so cruelly." try She wept for her parents, her brothers, her grandparents, and friends who........ that is just an option, really doesn't make a huge difference And in the place of cruelly maybe viciously, or mindlessly would be better suited although that too doesn't make a significant difference, 'cause cruelly works well enough too. "She was unable to understand why one would want to slay other living creatures." want is sort of a cliche` word so maybe why one would desire to..... or maybe find pleasure in the death of others. Oh, and this is another one of those things that you don't have to do but MIGHT fit better; instead of unable perhaps incapable. "Snowflakes drifted down from the grey sky, falling on the hard, brown earth." in the place of hard maybe rigid would work better.(Love the description in that sentence!) (BTW I realize that right now I'm being extremely repetative and using Cliche`s all over the place, but then again this is a reveiw not a story:)) "Here and there, a few snowdrops bloomed for they are the only flower which can survive in the winter." After bloomed put a comma. "The squirrel slowly crept over to it and found a cottage." The squirrel slowly crept over to the light(or it whichever works better) and found it came from the window of a cottage. See the difference? COMPLIMENTS Personally I'm in doubt that I could have done the accents of the Hedge hog family and Dibbuns so well;) Loved the descriptions, they gave clear vivid images of their surroundings! also my English teacher warns us against using words that make the story boring and in something like a short story its tempting to use them so I wanted to compliment you on that 'cause there were'nt that I saw!(My English teacher calls them Danger Zones, words like is, are, thing, was, were and stuff. Now that's not to say that you can't or shouldn't use them because for pacing reasons sometimes they must be used. Even Brian Jaques himself uses them from time to time! so don't stress!) The rest was Pure genious! All of these are simply suggestions because you asked for them. I liked the story so much that along with Taggerung Quest, and one of Mauron Axestripes short stories I'm going to print out a copy for myself to read!( I haven't read any of the other short stories on THIS site due to the fact that I'm relatively new here)(Technically I had an account of similar name ith Wikipedia, but I wasn't as involved woth the site as I would have liked.Forgot the password to it so I made this account) Loved your story. I look forward to updates on it. Keepwriting, and have fun with it. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hope I helped. no problem! I love critiqueing writings anyway!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Grins evily and rubs hands together What do YOU think? And remember the prophecy . . . . muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE- MTWII finished Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III about to start Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) help how to kill a fox? How to kill redeye and Loony pants? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MTWII Hey have you read sheildmaidens MTWII?